


midnight visitor

by gorehound (ArtlessComedic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Eggs, Other, Oviposition, Spitroasting, Suspension, Tentacles, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/pseuds/gorehound
Summary: you (m) have a good time getting strung up and pumped full by something unseen. something...tentacled.no beta readers we die like men





	midnight visitor

You bite your lip, letting the unseen creature lift your knees up with one smooth, warm tentacle, raising your ass just slightly off the bed and exposing your bare ass. Another long appendage slowly drags up your belly, leaving a trail of honey colored slime that tingles with warmth. It narrowly misses your half-hard cock and you whine, and it placates you for the moment by rubbing one of your nipples until it's hard and sensitive beneath the tentacle. As it rises in front of your face you realise it's ridged. Firm, sure, but it's got what look to be slight bulges all along it, evenly spaced a few inches apart and identical in size. 

Transfixed, you open your mouth and let it slowly push past your lips, into your mouth. You press your tongue against it and suck, not even sure if this is what the creature wants from you. You swallow down the slime and moan as the gentle heat settles in your belly. Heat buzzes underneath your skin and you can feel yourself harden despite not being touched. 

The creature pushes onward, sliding easily down your throat. You have to open your mouth wider to make room for the first bulge, and its weight on your tongue sends a pleasant shiver down your spine as it moves down your throat. 

You tilt your head up and force your gag reflex down, but once you've relaxed your throat you realise you can still breathe around the appendage, closing your lips around it and breathing through your nose. Not quite comfortably, but that's nowhere near an issue for you, especially when a second tentacle presses against your ass. It pushes in slowly, and then draws back a few inches, and pushes in again, slowly preparing your hole to take in more. Slowly does not mean thoroughly, and you groan around the tentacle in your throat as the first ridge passes your tight rim. It thrusts deeper into your throat appreciatively, and you swallow more slime to keep your airway clear as it fucks your throat lazily, slowly filling your body with need. You let your eyes drift closed, the room filled with the sounds of your labored breathing, occasionally interrupted by a gag or groan, or an audible gulp. 

Meanwhile the tentacle in your ass is pushing further into you, growing no wider than its ridges but seemingly endless as it stuffs itself through your intestines, no doubt making its way to your stomach. Each thick bulge in the tentacle drags heavily across your prostate as it's popped into you, pushed further than any toy you've ever owned, and you shake with need, clawing at the bed and trying to press your hips back for more, faster. Instead, two new tentacles emerge from the darkness, smooth like the first and ensnaring your wrists and pulling them up towards the ceiling, until your back is left not touching the bed at all. 

You're completely powerless, strung up and penetrated from both ends, forced to accept what the tentacles have to give you and nothing more. Nothing _less._

A spark of defiance lights inside you, and you challenge the creature on a whim. You suck in a breath between swallows of thick slime and concentrate on your muscles and clench your ass as tight as you can around the tentacle. Every inch of the length that's already inside you squirms, clearly delighted with this turn of events, and you shudder and keen at the movement. If you could lift your head enough to look, you're sure you could see it bulging through the skin of your lower abdomen. 

The tentacle in your ass pushes forward to press the next bulge against your hole, and you quickly clench up again. It doesn't go in right away, and instead of forcing it, the creature circles the appendage around your rim, weakening your resolve each time it presses against your prostate. Then it suddenly shoves forward, popping into you. You lose your composure for a moment, and whimper as you stop clenching. You expect it to force in another, but instead it pulls backwards, and you nearly choke as the thick ball is slowly pulled back past your rim, only to immediately press forward again. You're rocking slowly as it fucks you on one part of it's tentacle, and you twitch and moan, gurgling quietly around the slime coating your throat. The bulge is halfway inside you again when it stops, leaving you hanging off the widest part of it. It pushes or pulls just enough to keep you reminded of its presence, and you feel tears forming in your eyes. Defeated, you open your mouth to beg around the tentacle in your throat. It falls still as you beg for more, listening to your wordless pleas and sounds of pleasure. 

Instead of a reward, you gag as the tentacle circles your throat, the same way it had been circling your asshole. Blinking back tears, you take a deep breath and swallow around the tentacle, and then hold your throat there. As the tentacle begins to fuck your throat again, faster now than before, the other finally pushes the bulge you'd been caught on completely into you, quickly followed by another. You stay completely tensed in the throat and ass, and lose count of how many more are shoved up into you, forced past your abused rim. The pleasure is quickly mounting, and you barely manage to let out a choked sound of desperation before your orgasm hits you hard, cum spurting from your hard cock without being touched. 

Your muscles spasm around the tentacle in your ass and the creature rewards you by filling your mouth and throat with slime. You swallow it down quickly, coughing weakly when you're done and writhing as the heat begins to overtake you, numbing your mind to the impossibly full feeling in your stomach, and to the realisation that the tentacle in your ass just squeezed an egg into you. 

You could feel it there, a heavy weight in your stomach that tells you the tentacle in your ass reached its goal of spearing you completely through the guts and into your belly. You wonder dully if the one in your throat and the one in your ass could touch if they wanted, squirming against each other, the creature pleasuring itself inside you. You tremble at the thought, your belly distending as another egg is deposited alongside the first. Now that you know it's coming, you can feel the third egg press past your rim and travel up through your intestines and into your stomach. 

The tentacle in your throat pushes itself deeper and you feel it shift the eggs slightly, positioning them how it wants while the other adds another to the growing collection. You moan around it and it writhes, appreciative of the vibrations, and it shoves further into you so it can fuck your throat and tend to the eggs at the same time. Your eyes roll back as you swallow around it, and eventually you give up fighting past your need for air and let it use your mouth how it likes, thrusting faster back and forth through your tight throat. The one in your ass joins in, and they thrust in tandem to keep you from swaying in the air, in and out together in perfect, erotic unison. When did you get hard again? Or perhaps you never stopped. Either way, you tense and spasm as you cum hard across your fat stomach, and groan pathetically as you realise your ass is being fucked with one thick bulge again, the bulges in the tentacle in your throat pulsing in response to your vibrations. 

You're stuffed so full already, with two long, thick tentacles and four or five (or six?) eggs, but then the tentacles begin to thrust faster, rocking roughly through your throat, abusing your prostate as they shove harder against your intestines. Suddenly they seem to grow, widening slightly in either end, and you choke when they begin to tremble, and then pump you full of thick, sticky, slimy cum. 

You tremble and shake, helpless as your stomach is forced to stretch to accommodate two full loads of hot cum. The tentacle in your throat pulls back some, occasionally stopping to circle your throat and coax you into swallowing, until it's pulling back past your lips. You let out a pitiful whine, and the tentacle tangles in your hair, pulling your head up and forcing you to look at your stomach. Your eyes widen and you blink furiously, clearing away tears of pleasure as you realise you're not nearly as big as you feel. 

You certainly _feel_ well stretched, like you're ready to burst, but you look like you're a mere four months along in a pregnancy. 

It doesn't seem to matter what you feel, of course, because even as you begin to thrash and pull, begging for a break, even as your cock hardens again against your will, heat buzzing under your skin, you can feel another egg being pressed up to your aching asshole, and you know the creature isn't going to stop until you've taken in every egg it has to give. And maybe, if you're lucky, not even then. 

**Author's Note:**

> id like to apologise to everyone who has ever met me
> 
> i shouldve made another account to post this but i _didnt_


End file.
